1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pixel structure, in particular, to a pixel structure that a contact pattern layer is shared between two adjacent sub-pixels.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) liquid crystal display is a mainstream design of consumer product development recently, of which main application is a small and medium size liquid crystal display with high degree of integration and high definition. However, the display with high definition has higher pixel density. Thus, the size of each sub-pixel is also reduced relatively. Since the size of sub-pixel is smaller, the process difficulty of the contact window between the pixel electrode and the drain electrode in the sub-pixel is also increased. Furthermore, when the desired size of the contact window is smaller than the process limitation, the contact window cannot be formed, such that the pixel electrode cannot electrically connect to the drain electrode successfully that causing the liquid crystal molecules cannot be driven by the pixel electrode correctly. In this situation, the sub-pixel will not display normally, thus the display quality is deteriorated.